


Hold me, love me.

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Jonsa, Nipple Play, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: But she also knew that Jon was still holding reservations about bedding her, even though it was weeks since they had wed. She had told him more than once that she was more than happy with their union, that she enjoyed their couplings. The fact she peaked so often made that clear. Still, words were wind, she knew. Sansa was perfectly aware that if she were to really convince Jon that she wanted him in her bed, she would have to show him just how much she wanted to give herself to him.And she knew that her breasts were going to help her secure him into her bed once and for all.Letter N (Nipple play) of A-Z Jonsa Kink challege





	Hold me, love me.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this canon verse??? Oh right, because I stupidly thought I had done enough modern AU with nipple play and I hate myself lol.  
> Lets just assume Tormund passed on some knowledge to Jon. We can always assume Tormund gives Jon sex advice after all.  
> Title from Eight Days a Week by The Beatles.

Sansa grinned at the soft knock on the door, signalling that Jon had come to her chambers to take his husbandry rights. She called for him to come in as she stood and pulled the robe tighter around herself.

Jon gave her a small smile as he closed the door and Sansa felt her heart racing at her idea. Even before they had wed, she had caught Jon staring at her chest on more than one occasion. And on their wedding night, he had spent a long time kissing and licking, pinching and rubbing at the sensitive flesh until she was moaning for him to move lower, to fill her.

But she also knew that Jon was still holding reservations about bedding her, even though it was weeks since they had wed. She had told him more than once that she was more than happy with their union, that she enjoyed their couplings. The fact she peaked so often made that clear. Still, words were wind, she knew. Sansa was perfectly aware that if she were to really convince Jon that she wanted him in her bed, she would have to show him just how much she wanted to give herself to him.

And she knew that her breasts were going to help her secure him into her bed once and for all.

She watched as he pulled his shirt over his head, his stomach muscles rippling with the movement and Sansa is drawn to his arms as he folded the material and placed it on the chest in front of the bed. He glanced at her, pausing the movement of his fingers on his breeches as he caught her watching him.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” she replied, giving him a smile, her finger tracing her lips as she continued to watch him for a moment before she grinned. “Just admiring the view.”

“Is that so?” he chuckled, a small patch of pink on his cheeks which, of all things, makes Sansa rub her thighs together. There is something deliciously appealing and endearing about a shy Jon.

“I have something else in mind tonight,” she stated as he untied his breeches, causing him to pause once more.

“Something else?” he questioned, frowning in confusion and Sansa can’t help but smile at his expression.

She nodded, shrugging her robe from her shoulders. His eyes widened as he stared at her, the lack of her shift meaning her breasts were on full display for him. She watched his throat bobbed, his eyes darkening as they roamed over her chest.

“I’ve heard…that is, some of the serving girls were discussing something when they thought they were alone,” she began. Jon blinked, eyes returning to her face as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him. “They said…a man could use a woman’s breasts.”

“Use…her breasts?” Jon repeated, the flush returning to his cheeks and Sansa raised an eyebrow. Perhaps he knew of such a thing after all. He cleared his throat, his eyes dropping once more to her chest and she leaned back on her hands, all but thrusting her breasts towards him.

“Do you know of such things Jon?” she asked playfully. Jon swallowed once more, barely managing a slow nod.

“I have heard of them,” he replied thickly. She watched his tongue peek out and swipe across his lower lip, her thighs rubbing together at the gesture.

“I would like to try it,” she said, leaning back to lie across the bed.

“Sansa, that isn’t…you’re my _wife_.”

“And?” she replied, giving him a puzzled look.

“Well, I…I don’t think its…”

“I’m sure whores do it often enough only because they are told to do it,” she stated, figuring where he was likely going with his argument. “If you don’t want to, just say.”

“You …you really wouldn’t mind?” he questioned, chancing another look at her face. She shook her head slowly, resting her arm back against the pillows as she regarded him. He gave a slow nod, bending to remove his boots.

“Bring my oil will you?” she said suddenly. He paused, casting a glance towards her dresser where her bath oils were and then back to her with a blank expression which caused her to giggle. “I heard it makes it easier.”

He kicked his boots to the side, crossing over to pick up one of the oils. He set it be the pillow, finally climbing up onto the bed and moving to capture her lips in a slow kiss. She gave a soft moan, sinking back into the pillows and allowing him to move over her. Her hand moved from his shoulder to the side, reaching blindly for the bottle of oil when Jon pulled back, curling his hand around her wrist.

“Can I try something else first?” he whispered. She blinked a couple of times, her curiosity rising and she gave a small nod. He smiled as he shifted to kneel beside her, his hands stroking up and down her sides. She sighed contentedly at the touch. Even with his callouses, his touch was gentle and soothing, she relaxed against the furs as he moved his hands up, his thumb stroking the underside of her breasts.

“That feels nice,” she moaned as his fingers traced around the shape of her breasts with a feather light touch, always drifting close to her nipples but never quite touching them. She arched up to meet his hand as he continued his large strokes around her nipples, desperately trying to get him to put his hands on them.

“Gods, I love these,” he murmured suddenly and Sansa grinned, casting him a half-lidded glance. He smiled as their eyes met before his gaze dropped once more to watch his fingers moving.

She gasped as he finally started to stroke around her nipples in slow, firm circles that caused them to harden. She thought he had just wanted them hard for display, to help him along with fucking her breasts like she had planned.

But then he pinched them at the same time, her body jerking up in surprised pleasure, a shocked gasp escaping her. Her eyes flew to his, blinking in bewilderment as Jon gave her a smug smile, his fingers continuing to pull at her sensitive flesh.

“Oh Jon!” she cried, shocked at the pleasure coursing through her as he started to roll her nipples between his thumb and forefingers, the sharp pleasure causing her to toss her head desperately into the pillows. Her hands flew out like wings, grasping the furs desperately as he moved his fingers faster and pleasure coursed through her, straight between her thighs.

“Gods,” she moaned, dragging out the s in her pleasured daze writhing beneath his fingers as they pluck and pinch. Sansa’s eyes clenched shut, her belly clenching as she felt a gentle pleasure run through her, a soft groan escaping her at the feeling.

“Good?” he asked, withdrawing his fingers and stroking up and down her side once more. She nodded, eyes still shut.

“Strange,” she explained, opening her eyes at last to look at him. “But I liked it.”

He hummed softly, moving to roll on top of her again. He glanced up at her face, eyes roaming across her features in search of last-minute doubt. She gave him a brief nod and watched as he undid his breeches.

He shifted to kneel above her chest and she watched in fascination as he stroked himself a few times. While she had taken him in her hand a couple of times, it had always been beneath his breeches, and she had never seen him do this for himself. She found it rather hypnotic to watch as his hand tugged at his length.

He pulled his hand away then, reaching for the oil. He poured some on her chest, the cool liquid causing her to jerk. He spread the oil on her breasts and the valley in between, her skin left to glisten in the torchlight. She grinned up at him as he took his cock and placed it between her breasts, her own hands immediately moving to press them together and squeeze his cock.

He gave a couple of experimental rocks, licking his lips slightly as his gaze dropped to watch himself move between her flesh. Sansa’s eyes widened slightly as she glanced down to see the head of his cock repeatedly surging towards her and then withdrawing. She pressed her breasts harder together, trying to raise her head high enough to give him a teasing lick.

“Play with them,” he moaned and Sansa frowned. “Your teats. Play with them.”

She moved her middle fingers along her nipples, rubbing them slowly as he continued to move. Sansa dropped her forefinger slightly lower, allowing her to pincer her nipple between her two fingers. She gasped at the sudden pleasure and Jon whined, his thrusts becoming erratic. She pulled at her buds, moaning at the tingling sensation running from her chest all the way to her cunt. And Jon was biting his lip, face scrunched up as his cock jerked between her breasts.

She just had the wits to turn her head as she realised he was about to finish but he pulled back slightly at the last minute, his seed spilling across her chest and stomach. She giggled at Jon’s wide-eyes as he took in the sight of her.

“Did you like that?” she teased. He grunted slightly, chest heaving as he moved off of her, crossing the room to grab a washcloth.

“Very much so,” he admitted, that adorable blush back on his cheeks as he wiped her clean. Sansa grinned, reaching up to take his wrist so that she could drag his hand to her mouth and place a soft kiss to his palm.

“I enjoyed it all too,” she assured him, pressing another kiss to his palm and then his wrist. “Will you come to me more often now?”

“You really want me to come to you every night?”

“Yes,” she smiled, her hand grasping his own once more. “Although, some extra afternoons are also agreeable.”


End file.
